A memory system may include a memory interface controller (MIC) coupled to a memory via a plurality of pins. To ensure data may be properly read from and/or written to the memory, the memory system may be calibrated during system initialization (e.g., before operation of the memory system to store or read actual data). Calibration may occur on data such as an asserted signal serving as a bit when it is transmitted to the memory and when the data is received by the memory. Transmit calibration may center (e.g., adjust a capture point of) a signal when transmitted (e.g., from a controller) to the memory such that the memory may capture the data and receive calibration may center the data when received by the memory controller such that the memory controller may capture the data. In this manner, the memory system may be calibrated so that components of the memory system such as a memory controller and/or memory may capture data, such as an asserted signal serving as a bit, at a stable portion of the signal. The stable portion of the signal where the data is captured may be referred to as the data eye. During initial calibration, a large amount of data, such as a respective 1024-bit pattern, may be transmitted from the MIC to pins of the memory. The bit patterns employed during initial calibration may be stored in buffers of the MIC, which may be used to store other data after initial calibration. Once initially calibrated, the memory system may store actual data.
During operation of a memory system, changes in operating conditions such as fluctuations in temperature or voltage of the memory system, for example, may cause the data eye to shift. Accordingly, a need exists for adjusting calibration of a memory system during operation.